


Million Dollar Man

by angelsblood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Explicit Language, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Frank Iero, businessman Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: Frank likes older guys, Gerard's an older guy
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard was at the drugstore for one thing. Some cold medicine for his six year old daughter back home. That's the only reason he had gone out today, but now he was being distracted a young boy on the isle across from him. 

He was short, couldn't have been over five feet. His hair was lengthy and shaved on the sides, but only a bit. He seemed to be around fifteen, but Gerard could be mistaken. He didn't seem to have any money, or any business in the store for that matter. 

Gerard skimmed his calloused fingers over multiple medicine boxes looking for the one Marrie had sent him out to get. He wasn't too keen on this whole child-care thing considering it was usually Marrie doing this kind of thing. Gerard worked and Marrie took care of the house and Ella. They had a system. But here he was searching for a child medicine that he was almost convinced didn't exist.

"Whatcha' lookin' for?" A voice asked from beside him. Gerard turned to the voice on instinct, surprised to see the small boy who was infesting his thoughts only moments before. He stood with his hands behind his back shifting his weight between his two feet, that were inside of some very worn out converses.

"Why does that concern you?" Gerard said, barely wanting to be in the store, much worse talk to a nosey child. 

The boy didn't seem phased though; simply shrugging and keeping his place beside the man.

"You just seem like you don't know what your doing is all." The boy said innocently. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, the child was right, he had no clue what he was doing. Still Gerard didn't appreciate his assumption. Gerard simply hummed in response continuing to skim through the bottles of pills and bitter tasting liquids.

The boy stayed standing, not minding being ignored. Gerard noticed that and rolled his eyes. He finally found the closest thing to whatever-the-hell his wife had sent him to find. It wasn't the exact drug but it would have to do for the time being. 

Gerard walked right past the boy without saying another word. Their shoulders roughly brushed for a second unintentionally causing the small boy to stumble a bit. 

"Hey, wait-" the boy called after composing himself. He caught up with Gerard walking directly behind him.

"What do you want, kid?" Gerard asked still not turning to face the hoodlum.

"Your name would be nice." He replied hopefully.

Gerard chuckled at the boys desperateness. 

"I don't say anything funny."

"You think I would give you my name?" Gerard asked. 

"I don't see why not." The boy said still not at all bothered by Gerard's blatant rudeness. "I'm Frank." The boy smiled sweetly holding out his hand even though Gerard wasn't turned to him.

Gerard turned around knowing somehow that Frank had his hand out for him to shake. Gerard stared at Frank's outstretched hand. 

"Ah, cute I suppose you expect me to touch you now?" Gerard said raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Yeah, it would be nice, sir." Frank said smiling innocently.

Gerard had to fight back a tiny grin that would have formed if he wouldn't have stopped himself.

Gerard sighed exaggeratingly and shook the boys small hand. 

Frank smilled like he had just won something.

"Can you tell me your name now, sir? Frank asked.

"Gerard." 

Somehow between now and one minute ago Gerard's mind had changed.

"Wow, I like that it's cool. Gerard." Frank went on toying with his damaged nails, while still glaring at Gerard from under his eyelashes. Upon closer inspection Gerard noticed Frank's orb-like eyes. As an artist, Gerard appreciated unique colors, and beauty. Both things Frank's eyes obtained.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you want anyways?" Gerard asked putting the box of medicine on the counter. 

"Nothing specific. . . you just seemed interesting." Frank said with a big smile. 

When Gerard didn't answer he continued inspecting the taller man. He noticed his fancy suit that seemed obviously unaffordable for someone like Frank. Frank didn't mind his economic situation very much though. He had all he needed. 

Gerard payed and muttered a quick 'thank you' to the cashier. He started for the door when he noticed the small child was still following him. 

"Listen kid-" Gerard started turning around and putting his hands firm on the boys small shoulders. 

"My name's Frank. I told you that." He corrected.

"Fine" Gerard sighed. "Listen, Frank, I'm very tired and I would like to go home now. I'll see you, yeah?" Though he was sure it sounded completely insincere. 

Frank pouted looking up at the older man with big puppy dog eyes. Gerard had to admit he was cute, but he didn't care at this moment. 

"In other words, fuck off." Gerard spat harshly, getting in his car and leaving the boy outside in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard drove to his house with his mind one the boy from the store.

Frank. 

Gerard knew his name he just didn't feel like it was necessary to give the boy the respect of a proper name. 

Gerard almost felt bad for leaving the boy outside in the dark like that. He could have at least given the boy a ride home. Gerard shrugged. If the boy got there he could find his way back too.

Gerard pulled up to his mansion and grabbed the bag of children's Tylenol. 

"Daddy!" Ella exclaimed as loud as she could with her stuffy nose. Gerard smiled scooping his daughter up in his arms. She coughed into her elbow frowning. "Sick." 

"Well you won't be for too much longer, ladybug." Gerard patted her back. "Here let me get a spoon." He said taking the container from the bag. 

"Oh hey I didn't notice you were here." Marrie said when Gerard entered the kitchen. 

She didn't look up from pouring her glass of wine while speaking to him with was not a good sign.

"Hey, honey" Gerard greeted.

"What took you so long?" She asked taking a sip of the red wine she had just poured. "Doesn't take you that long to get some Tylenol dose it?" She asked turning to Gerard. She grabbed the bottle out of his hand. "And the wrong one at that." She added.

"I-" Gerard stopped. He was at a loss of words which was rare. He couldn't tell her about Frank. It would just bring about more questions.

"I had a difficult time finding the correct one." It wasn't exactly a complete lie. He did have a hard time finding the medicine. 

"Hmm." His wife hummed. 

Gerard gave her a look of fondness and brought a hand up to cup her cheek before kissing her on the lips. It was barely even a peck but it was still enough to make her smile. 

She handed the bottle back to him so that he could prepare it and returned back to her business in the kitchen.

Gerard turned from her reading the measurements and pouring the correct amount into a spoon. He walked back into the living room where Ella was now laying on the floor. 

He chuckled walking towards her. "Here, Ella." He said.

She tilted her head up, still not sitting straight and scrunched up her nose. "Yucky." And with that she placed her head back on the carpet.

Gerard sighed. "Yes, but it will make you stop feeling yucky."

Ella shook her head and scooted away. "I don't want it." She pouted. 

"Okay then," Gerard sighed. "I guess you'll just be sick for the rest of your life." 

Ella sat up straight up and gasped. "Forever?" 

Gerard nodded. "That's too bad, Ella, When all you've got to do is take your medicine." 

"I guess I can take it." Ella said still not pleased.

Gerard smiled. "Smart choice." He brought the spoon to her mouth and chuckled at the was she cringed at the face, bitter tasting cherry flavor. 

"That was gross." She complained.

"It's worth it, I promise." 

It was around midnight but Gerard couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had just finished a book his brother, Mikey had advised him to read and was now bored and nowhere near sleepy. 

He looked over to see his wife peacefully sleeping and envied her slumber. Since he was awake and didn't see himself going to sleep any time soon he made his way carefully to his office making sure not to wake anyone on the way. He sat down in his big office chair and opened his laptop to get some work done. 

He sat working until 3:00 A.M. reading and replying to emails. He would never get tired of working. That's what he had always done. His father had passed the family business down to him and he promised to do it justice.

He was reading one of the last emails that he decided he would reply to for the night when he received an email from an unrecognizable address. He was quick to write it off as something unimportant, nearly ignoring it before reading the small preview of the short message. 

'Your info isn't too hard to find mr. businessman'

The bright lights from the screen made his eyes burn as he read the message over again. 

'Who is this?' He responded quickly. It felt odd typing less than two thousand words in an email. His leg bounced under his desk as he waited for a response. 

'how about you guess'

Gerard immediately refused, getting a less than pleased reacting from the unknown writer. The person who he'd been speaking to had awful grammar leading him to believe that they weren't an adult. Gerard was positive that he didn't know anyone under the age of twenty five at least other than his daughter. None of his workers would be behind this, all of them valuing their jobs much more than a silly prank. 

After a few more back and forth emails Gerard made it apparent that he was becoming aggravated with the games the other was playing. One single recurring word stood out as he read through their back and forth messaging again.

sir. 

It'd be impossible for Gerard to count the amount of people who refer to him as such though accompanied with the childish language the strange used Gerard was able to make an inference of who could be toying with him. 

Frankie: I wanna see you again real bad sir. Do you miss me? 

'Frank, was it?' Gerard bared to ask, praying that hu  
is guess was correct. 

'you remembered me ?' 

'Well, I don't get harassed by bratty teenagers everyday' 

Gerard knew that the right thing to do was blocking Frank's email and pretending none of this had ever occurred. The emails, the drug store and the strange interest he has taken to talking with the boy. Though, as time passed and the emails came quicker he found himself refreshing his page second after second, awaiting a response. 

Frank shared with him that he missed the older man. Just from the few bitter minutes they shared together. The other smiled at the message though couldn't being himself to respond.

Gerard bit his lip thinking of the small boy. This was wrong. He chose to be the bigger person quite literally and not give into the temptation of virtually flirting with the boy online. 

'I must go, I have business to attend to.' 

Frank protested, begging him to stay longer but Gerard insisted that the boy should be getting to bed anyways. 

'sir, I need you to do something for me' Frank messaged after losing their battle. 

'Do make it quick, it's getting close to morning time.' Gerard sent peaking at the soft light beginning to show from his window. 

The boy agreed to be quick with his request   
'I want you to meet me tomorrow night near the rail road tracks near main street'

Gerard's brows drew together as he typed, 

'Why would I agree to meet you anywhere?' Gwrard asked half-playfully. 

'Because I'm lonely and so are you. Plus you like me sir, admit it,'

'I'll think about it.  
goodnight, Frank.'

'goodnight Gee xo'

That night Gerard had decided not to delete the boys number.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard finally feel asleep at some point that night. He didn't remember doing so, but he did. He woke up uncomfortable and sore from the office chair he was in. 

"Gee, what the hell are you doing in here?" Marrie asked from the large door frame of the office. 

Gerard looked towards her running a hand through his messy hair. 

"I feel asleep working on some stuff." He answered honestly. He did end up finishing his email after telling Frank good night.

"Oh, well when did you get up I certainly didn't hear you." 

"It was around three, I couldn't sleep." He said getting up and checking the. Time in his computer . When he unlocked the phone it opened to the last email he had sent to the boy last night. He quickly closed out his tab, making sure Marrie didn't see. He was acting as if he had gone and has some kind of affair, when in reality all he did was text some stalker-teen he had met at a drugstore.

Marrie hummed in response standing up straight. She adjusted her deep red silk robe and tucked a strand of chestnut colored hair behind her ear.

"I made coffee. You have to be too work soon so hurry down." And with that she was gone back down into the kitchen. 

Gerard stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror teasing at his black hair around trying to make it look less untamed. He sighed tiredly and began to brush his teeth. 

After getting completely dressed he made his way downstairs and noticed his daughter at the table. 

"Hey, Ella!" He said smiling brightly. 

"Hi, daddy!" She cheered getting up and running to her father. 

"You feelin' better, ladybug?" He asked stoking her soft brown hair. She nodded excitedly. 

"I can go to school now!" She said jumping around in circles. 

Ella had never been the average school-dreading child. She loved learning and everything that had to do with school and education. She would have a fit if she had to miss one day of school. 

"That's right, baby girl." Marrie chimed in sitting a plate of eggs on the table for Ella. 

She handed Gerard his cup of black coffee and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a proper kiss. Marrie smiled as their lips collided and sat the coffee down on the table behind her. Gerard missed that kind of affection that had slowly died out after they had Ella. There was less kissing and watching movies together they never saw movies together went on dates every week like they used to do when they were younger. And not to mention they barley ever had sex, though Gerard blamed it on the lack of time. She was constantly taking care of Ella, or out with her other mom friends, and Gerard was busy with work 24/7. They were basically just two adults living in the same house, who just so happened to have a child together.

Gerard drank his coffee and grabbed his suitcase. 

"Bye bye, Daddy." Ella said noticing her dad was about to leave. 

"See you later, ladybug" Gerard said kissing his daughter on the forehead. She giggled and pulled him into a hug. 

"Love you, May." Gerard said before leaving.

•••

Gerard was sat in his office with his assistant. He was terribly busy which was the usual though today in particular he was drained. Staying up till the sun rose speaking to Frank wasn't the best decision in more ways than one. 

He ordered his Adrian to grab him something caffeinated from the coffee shop down the street to which he was met with an exaggerated sigh 

Gerard rolled his eyes. He and Adrian had been friends since high school. He was the one who set up Marrie and him years ago. When Gerard was given his family business Adrian would be involved. He deserved exactly what he had in Gerard's opinion. The only reason Gerard was as successful as he was was because of his father. He was automatically going to be set for life with him being born into a wealthy family.

"Adrian, I swear, You're one step from being fired." Gerard teased. 

He giggled. "You're hilarious. We both know you love me too much." 

Gerard kept a primarily straight face and raised an eyebrow to signify that He still wanted his coffee.

"I'll go get that coffee now." Brendon said pointing to the door. 

Gerard nodded and Adrian jogged to the door.  
•••

"Hey, Gee there's someone on the phone for you" Adrian said through the phone on his desk. Gerard picked up the phone, expecting his Father, or wife. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Hey, Gee." The voice answered back.

Gerard knew the voice he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

"I'm sorry, who's this?" 

"It's Frank, silly" he replied.

"Frank how'd you- you can't call me at work like this." Gerard warned. It was one thing calling him at his home, but his place of work was ten times worse. This was completely unprofessional and if anyone found out that he was contacting a minor though work it wouldn't look good for his image.

"Why not," Frank asked innocently. Gerard could practically feel those big green puppy dog eyes burning into his skin. "You had no issue talkin' to me last night." 

Gerard sighed. That was another mistake. He should have never let this get past the first text. 

"That was a mistake, Frank. This isn't a long-term fucking friendship if that's what you're going for." Gerard spat, making sure every word was demanding and laced with venom. 

Frank was shocked and didn't answer for a few seconds. Gerard bit his lip waiting in anticipation hoping that the boy would say just one word so Gerard would know that he was emotionally ok. 

"Fine." 

Fine? 

"Fine what, Frank?" 

"Fine I won't bother you at work, but can you please meet me by the railroad tonight? At least think about it. Like you said." He said hopefully. 

Gerard sighed through the phone, making sure that Frank could hear him. "Yeah- Yeah, fine whatever I'll meet you tonight." 

"Thank you so much, sir!" Frank said, his attitude perking back up. 

"What time shall we meet?" 

"After work, I know you get off at 7:30" The boy said cockyly. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, deciding not to ask Frank how he knew this. 

"Fine, don't be late. I'll leave." Gerard warned. 

"I'll be there before you, sir." Frank said. Gerard could almost see the smirk on his perfect pink lips even though the phone. 

"Good. Goodbye, boy." 

"Goodbye, sir." 

•••

After a long, wilting day of work Gerard had absolutely no interest in meeting up with the punk kid he met at Rite Aid. Sadly, he had promised the poor boy he would at least meet him. Not only that. But he threatened to leave if Frank wasn't there and it would be all to embarrassing if Gerard didn't show. 

He got in his car and started driving towards the old railroad. It was darker around the area, thanks to the lack of street lights the farther you get from civilisation. It was honestly unsettling at this time of night and he wondered if Frank was okay being alone in an area like this. It was New Jersey for God's sake and someone like Frank could easily be kidnapped, raped, and killed without anyone batting an eye, because it was a bad part of town.

Gerard parked his car on a patch of grass near the rocks under the tracks. He could see Frank sitting in the dark, with nothing but a beat up Blackberry to illuminate his face. 

"Gee!" He exclaimed when Gerard got out of his car. He ran to Gerard, the rocks shifting under his converses, and wrapped his arms around the man. "You came." He said like he was truly expecting him to stand him up. 

Gerard suddenly felt bad for even considering not coming and leaving Frank in the dark like this, because now that he was here he noticed just how cold and unsafe it was. 

"Why wouldn't I be here, boy?" 

"Well, I thought maybe you changed you mind or somethin'... I dunno." Frank said un-confidently. Gerard couldn't see Frank's face but he was pretty positive that his cheeks were a nice strawberry color right about now. 

"Well you thought wrong." Gerard assured him smiling softly. 

Frank smiled back, opening his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by a chill down his spine. 

"Let's go to my car." Gerard said when he noticed this. 

Frank nodded, holding his arms. He walked behind Gerard as if he had been instructed to, which Gerard noticed. 

He chuckled turning to Frank. "C'mere" he said grabbing his small hand.

Frank obeyed walking beside Gerard instead of behind. 

When they got to the car Gerard opened Frank's door for him. Gerard closer Frank's door and went so sit in his side. 

"Wow, a gentleman." Frank teased.   
Gerard ignored him, rolling his eyes. 

Frank sat his in his seat extracting a pack of Marlboro's and his blue lighter that he had covered in stickers from random cartoons. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gerard asked. 

"Imma 'bout to smoke, want one?" Frank asked holding up his pack innocently. 

Gerard glared into his big green eyes, accompanied by a sly smirk on his soft-looking bright pink lips. He tore his face away mentally cursing himself. 

"You're not smoking in my car, Frank." 

Frank sighed. "You smoke. I can tell by your raspy voice and the way you smell." He added. 

"I couldn't tell you smoked. You shouldn't; You're only a child." It was true. Gerard would have never guessed Frank had the all to common addiction too. He always smelled sweet, like a natural smell of women's perfume. Or maybe he was wearing perfume? He wouldn't put it past him. He also had a rather angelic voice for someone risking lung cancer.

Frank sighed again lighting the cigarette anyways. He took a deep inhale of the toxins exhaling towards the roof. 

"I just told you not to smoke in here." Gerard said sternly. 

Frank turned and smiled, blowing some smoke at Gerard's face. 

"You aren't good at taking directions." Gerard stated, starting the car. Frank giggled.

Gerard automatically turned his head to divert all of his attention to the beautiful sound that had just came from Frank's direction. 

"Maybe you should punish me, Mr. Way."

It was Gerards turn to blush now, hissuit feeling uncomfortable as he grew hot beneath the layers. 

"How old are you anyways." Gerard blurted.

"Sixteen." Frank answered nonchalantly. "Don't worry, sir, i've got a thing for older guys." 

Gerard mumbled an 'oh' before cracking the windows to allow some of the smoke to escape.

Frank exhaled the smoke from his cigarette in the most sinful way possible Gerard watched the way the dark smoke passed his not-so-pure, soft, pink lips. It was like an art the way the chemicals left his little body. 

"That was completely inappropriate for you to be sharing with a thirty four year old man."

"So's this," Frank said before leaning over the compartment separate the passenger's seat from the drivers. Frank kissed Gerard on the lips for exactly seven seconds while Gerard kissed back almost immediately. The boy's lips tasted strongly of cigarettes and artificial cherry, Gerard had to admit, it wasn't the worst taste ever.

"Frank!" Gerard yelled grabbing the boy's wrists hard. 

Frank smirked. "What, Mr. Way? You gonna punish me?" He asked innocently. 

Gerard was furious with Frank and didn't find any of this funny. 

"Go home." He said sternly. "Now. The same way you came here."

Frank looked up at him with big sad eyes pleading at him wordlessly. Obviously not seeing what he had done so wrong. 

"Please, sir, I didn't mean to." Frank begged. 

"Frank, I won't ask you again." 

Frank stared at him with a trembling lip trying to keep his tears in but he couldn't and one fell catching the attention of Gerard. Frank quickly whipped away his tear and opened the door, getting out and then slamming it shut before running in a direction that Gerard decided was his home. The second Frank was gone Gerard felt an immense guilt weighing him down and preventing him from driving away and forgetting the boy. He sighed running a hand over his tired Frank-stained face and turned the key. He began to drive slowly in the direction Frak ran off too looking in the direction of his headlights. It was now completely dark and Frank should definitely not be outside when it's like this. He quickly regretted his decision when he thought of his own child being forced to walk home from an area like this one.

"Shit." Gerard sighed as he saw Frank in the distance with his hood up, probably crying. When the headlights hit him Frank turned around quickly and squinted to see if it was who he thought it was. When he noticed it was Gerard he smiled slightly stepping to the side of the road so the Gerard could pull up next to him.

Gerard rolled down the window and sighed, staring at the boy. He guessed he thought he was beautiful at that moment. He also guessed that the kiss wasn't that bad. He even guessed that he should take Frank home in his car so he wouldn't risk having something terrible happen to him. 

"Get in, kid." Gerard said. 

Frank smiled brightly running up to the car and getting in once again. Once he was in Gerard waited for him to put on his seat belt but he didn't so Gerard reached over the teen and buckled it himself causing Frank to giggle. 

"Where do you live?" Gerard asked. 

"Just keep going I'll give you directions." He replied.

Gerard nodded turning on the heater because it was now cold in the car after opening doors over and over. 

"My Aunt's car doesn't have a working heater right now." Frank said putting his hands in front of the vent. 

"With weather like this any responsible caregiver would get that fixed." Gerard said not really caring if he offended Frank. 

"She would if she would afford to." Frank said. "Not everyone is a billionaire, Mr. Way." 

Gerard snorted."I'm definitely not a billionaire, boy. I'm just successful with the work I do." 

Frank nodded smiling. 

"I ever tell you how much I like older guys? My first. . . "boyfriend thing" was nineteen while I was only fourteen." He explained.

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, wishing that the boy would put a filter on himself. 

"Yes you have and Illegal much?" He asked.

"Very." Frank replied smirking. "Turn right up here." 

"Anyways," Frank continued. "That age range isn't for me." 

Gerard sighed in relief. 

"Good so now you've come to your senses, hm?" Gerard asked following Frank's directions and hoping that they were legitimate.

"Yep." Frank said simply, popping the "p." "I learned that 19 isn't old enough for me. They're still teens, Mr. Way, that's not what I want." 

Gerard raised and eyebrow. "So what is it that you want?" 

Frank chewed on his lip a bit looking up at the clean undamaged roof of the car. "Hm, Well to put it simply, I like men, not boys." 

Gerard swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on the wheel until his knuckles were turning white. This kid was something else.

"What's your type, Mr. Way?" Frank asked. He smirked to himself knowing that he had made the man speechless 

"My type?" Gerard chuckled in surprise. He hadn't heard that question since highschool. "My type is my wife." 

"Pfft Alright" Frank said. 

"What?" 

"Nothin'." Frank smiled. 

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Which way do I turn at the next light?" 

"Left again." Frank answered. 

Gerard noticed how far Frank must have walked just to meet up with him. He was partly honoured and also questioning this kid's sanity.

When they arrived at Gerard wasn't too surprised to see a grimy run-down apartment. Frank himself obviously wasn't wealthy. 

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Way." Frank winked. 

Gerard rolled his eyes at the child's flirtatious ways and got out of the car. Franks eyes followed him as he walked around his car to the passenger side where Frank was. He opened the door and held it wide for the boy to get out. 

Frank stared at Gerard for a moment, then smiled. Gerard thought it was rather cute but he couldn't have Frank knowing that. 

"Thank you." Frank said softly, and for the first time it seemed more genuine than sarcastic. 

"No need." Gerard said closing the car door. 

They weren't parked in the driveway, because there was no way that Gerard was going to park his car anywhere close to the houses in this neighborhood. Though now, out of the car he noticed just how far he had parked from Frank's apartment and with the amount of sketchy people walking around this area he wasn't even considering allowing the small boy to walk on his own. 

"Come on, boy." Gerard said putting a hand on Frank's back. 

Frank looked up to Gerard confused but continued walking. 

"Are you walking me to my house?" Frank asked. 

"What does it look like?" Gerard said looking straight ahead. He fought the urge to look around he and Frank in fear that they were being watched by some thugs.

Frank simply nodded to himself. He wasn't used to all of this treatment. A simple kind gesture meant too much to him. 

"You're really nice to me"Frank observed, "Why?"

Gerard smiled at the boy as they walked. He wasn't sure himself why he was so nice to the boy, he probably treated everyone else like they were subhuman at times. Once they made it to Frank's small house The boy unlocked it using a key from his pocket 

"Any decent man wouldn't let a kid walk alone at this time of night in a neighborhood like this, Frank." He said, trying to play it off as just being decent. 

"Oh." Frank said. "And you're way overreacting about my neighborhood, sorry the average citizen isn't glamorous enough for your Sir." He smiled before closing his door. 

•••

After dropping Frank off at his doorstep and receiving an unconstitutional hug he speed-walked to his car and went straight home. When he arrived he did so silently, not even turning on a light. He sat down his things and made a beeline for the bathroom to quickly shower and get into bed but he was disrupted by Marrie

"Gerard, where on Earth were you?" She whisper-yelled not to wake up Ella. 

"I had to stay behind at work, Marrie, I meant to call but didn't have time you can imagine how exhausted I am." 

"Gerard I called your work earlier, Brendon picked up. He said you left at six." She said.

"Look, Married I'll talk to you about this later i'm tired." Gerard desperately tried to dismiss her.

"Gee," She sighed, "Just tell me where you were." 

"Marrie, enough! I said we'll speak in the morning." Gerard told her. 

She sighed and crossed her arms, rubbing her biceps to warm herself up over her robe. 

"Let's go to bed, honey." Gerard hummed smoothly before kissing her forehead. After the say he had with the annoying boy he didn't have the patience to listen to his wife nag about his whereabouts.

She nodded and turned to get on her side of the bed, still unsatisfied, made obvious by her pouty lip. Gerard smiled over at her and wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her properly, it took a few moments for her to warm up to the idea of kissing her husband while the thoughts in the back of her head were still loud and clear but the way his warm, strong hands latched onto her it made rejecting him impossible.

"I love you." Marrie said breaking away from the kiss, her brown eyes lingering on his until he replied, 

"I love you too, honey." Dull love was still love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes ! x


	4. Chapter 4

Now that it was morning Gerard began to regret promising his wife an explanation. She wouldn't come out and directly ask him about the previous night, but her glares and bitter silence were enough to assure the man she remembered. 

"Daddy, today we have art." Ella said poking at the eggs on her plate. "Mrs. Ward said i'm one of her best students." 

"That's what happens when your fathers an artist." Gerard bragged and winked at the child. 

Ella smiled and nodded. 

"I haven't seen you pick up a paintbrush since college. I think you have to do art to consider yourself an artist." Marrie said, still not making eye-contact with her husband. 

She walked over to Ella and put a spoonful of eggs into her empty mouth before taking away her dish. All of her actions seemed to be rushed and agitated, Gerard couldn't stand when she was like this.

"I have a job now and bills to pay, not to mention a family to tend to." Gerard replied calmly. 

He noticed Marrie's eye-roll at the last part but chose to ignore it. She has everything she could ever want, a rich husband who buys her anything she desires, a wonderful daughter at the top of her class, and a beautiful, expensive   
home. What more could she want?

He gulped down the last if his coffee and held out the mug for Marrie to clean. She scowled at him and took the cup from his hands just as roughly as she had been doing everything else. Gerard knew that it was going to happen. He knew it even before he handed out his mug. Jitteriness and ceramics don't mix. Just as soon as the mug was in her grasp it slipped onto the floor, parts dispersing around the kitchen floor like fog. 

"Damnit." She cursed under her breath while her hands continued to shake. 

Gerard hadn't moved from his calm position in his chair, only glancing down at the mess his wife had made. 

"I'd clean that up if I were you," Gerard said referring to her shocked state, "Would be terrible if someone were to step on a part." 

Ella looked sadly to her mother who seemed all to overwhelmed then back at her father who didn't seem phased at all. 

Gerard noticed his daughters expression and sighed. "Well," He said. He stood from his seat and walked around Marrie who was not picking up the larger pieces if the mug to get to Ella, "Have a good day at school, ladybug." He said and kissed her forehead. 

Ella smiled at her father and got on her knees in the chair to hug him tightly. "I love you, daddy." She said followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

"I love you more, ladybug." 

Gerard grabbed his briefcase near the door and began to walk out. "I'll be home after six." He announced, the cockiness in his voice directed to Marrie.

•••

Walking through the office doors Gerard was greeted by the familiar sent of coffee and paper fresh off the printers. A few people looked up to say hello to their boss but most were too caught up in working. 

Gerard walked proudly to his closed in office. It only had one window, which was covered by blinds creating a closed off feel. The walls were seemingly soundproof so he didn't have to listen to the terribly annoying office chatter and the clicking of computer buttons that weren't his own. 

He took put his folder that he had organized the previous day based on importance and made a stack next to his computer so that he could get started. Most people would think that it was weird to enjoy typing away for hours at a time, staring at bland black words on a pale background but Gerard enjoyed it more than anything. The neatness of it all way close to a turn-on. Everything being so orderly and perfect was what he got high off of. Everything was silent aside from the clicking if his keyboard and the occasional telephone ring that the walls couldn't block out until the door swung open. Gerard rolled his eyes half fondly, already knowing who it was. 

"Adrian, how many times have I asked you to knock?" He sighed looking back down to his work. 

"I wouldn't know, every time you start talking my brain zones out." Adrian replied closing the door after walking in. He placed his coat on the hook near the door and flopped down in the chair closest to Gerard. 

"Fuck, i'm tired." Adrian sighed. 

"Unfortunate," Gerard muttered. 

"Who shat in your cereal?" Adrian asked noticing his best friends tone.

"My wife." 

"Oh yeah, she called yesterday asking where you were." 

"I know, now she's pissed for some reason." 

"Well where were you?" Adrian asked curiously. 

"None of her business."

Adrian nodded solemnly. He never found it appropriate to argue with Gerard even back when he wasn't his boss. Gerard just wasn't the type of guy you wanted to make angry and Adrian had learned that the hard way. 

"So, does she think you're like cheating or something?" Adrian asked, grabbing a mint out of the small, glass bowl on his boss's desk. 

"I suppose so," Gerard said, he seemed so unbothered for someone who was irritated. Adrian assumed that he just didn't care what his wife thought, or maybe it was something more.

"Well i'm sure it'll blow over." Adrian said, fighting the urge to ask his boss "Well are you cheating?" But he knew that it wasn't his place, especially with a man like Gerard. 

"I'm sure it will too." 

That was a fact, Gerard knew that she would be forced to forgive him and forget the ordeal like she had to do with all of their differences. While Marrie was a very wealthy woman, all of her wealth came from her husband. Without a job herself or even something to fall back on, if she were to leave Gerard she would quite literally be nothing. An ego boost for Gerard and shame to live with for herself.

•••

The day was halfway through and Gerard was getting restless. He had worked himself half to death due to how stressed he was and his bright idea was to distract himself by overworking, obviously that didn't work out how he expected and here he was now with an empty stomach and a dry throat since he decided to skip lunch to work even more. And not only was he terribly hungry but he also had a pounding headache from overworking his eyes. Any other time would be asking Adrian to pick him something up but because he had waited so long it was now Adrian's, who had a lunch break later than most people in the office so that he could get food for his boss, break.

Standing up, Gerard let out a groan from finally using his legs after hours of sitting. He would be forced to go out and get his own food and cure for his headache on his own now. He walked out of his office and closed it back, only taking his suit jacket and wallet. Before leaving, he made sure to tell someone who to redirect calls to since both he and Adrian would be gone and he prayed that nothing went wrong while he was out.

•••

Gerard decided to get some medicine to soothe his head before getting his food and pulled into the nearest drug store. 

Walking knew exactly what he needed some Advil that's usually sold near the counter, though he had no intention of speaking to any other human today so he grabbed his pills and made his way to the self check out. With only a few people ahead of him in line Gerard was still irritable and close to screaming just because on the slight inconvenience. He looked around with an annoyed sigh to find out that all of the self check outs were in use. The line moved awfully slow but it still moved, he scowled at the last woman in front of him who had a full cart and no idea how to use the simple machine. Gerard often wondered if certain people had been places on earth just to make his life more difficult. Finally in the front of the life after the idiotic woman got help from cashier he quickly scanned his one item, payed and shoved the pills into his pocket. 

Walking away from the machine he was sure that the pain of his headache had doubled and he winced with every step he took. Gerard was just about out of the doors when he noticed something from the corner of his eye, and his jaw was near to being on the poorly buffered floor. In the food isle he spotted that familiar slick black hair with shaved sides. Frank. His shock wasn't wasn't due to seeing Frank in the store, but to what the boy was doing. 

Frank seemed nervous as he shifted his weight from foot to foot while starting at the large wall if food in front of him with his hands deep in his hoodie pocket, fidgeting. Anyone passing by would just assume that he was looking for something or maybe even lost but Gerard knew. He saw it all happen so quickly that you'd miss it if you blinked. Frank had some sort of candy in his pockets and now he was trying to play it off as innocently looking around. 

Gerard found himself speeding over to the boy before he could think about it well. Frank didn't notice Gerard until he was right beside him. He turned to the man with big wide eyes. 

"Gerard," He said under his breath. He was studying the man's face. Not sure if he had seen or not. 

"Put it back now." Gerard said with a straight face but also a hint of that scowl your mom gave you when you misbehaved. 

Frank's cheeks went red when the words growled at him. His mouth was silently agape like he wanted to say something but had nothing to reply with. 

"I don't have anything." He lied. He knew that Gerard saw him take it, but he refused to go down without a fight. 

"Frank I swear to God-" Gerard took a deep breath when Frank sucked in his bottom lip nervously, "Put the candy back on the shelf." 

Frank furrowed his brows with a small pout that quickly turned into a look of aggravation. Gerard was confused by the situation. What kid would steal some something costing less than a dollar, Then have to nerve to be upset when they get caught. 

When the boy still made no move to put anything back Gerard reached down for him and removed his small hands from the pockets, surprisingly, Frank didn't fight him and he allowed his arms to flop back down like he had no bones stabilizing him. Reaching into Frank's pockets he only to find one bar but even more food items stuffed. 

"What the hell Frank," Gerard said in a disappointed tone. 

Fruit cups (taken out of the four pack), some crackers and a tube of cherry flavored lip gloss, all stuffed into the small hoodie pocket of an even smaller boy. 

Frank blushed impossibly brighter when Gerard held the items right in-front of a face, like you would shame a dog with it's mess. 

"Why? Why are you stealing? What if someone else had saw you huh? Called the police on you?" Gerard said harshly, hoping to somehow make the boy remember, "That what you want?"

"No," Frank said. His voice was small and embarrassed and he refused to look Gerard anywhere near the eye, keeping his gaze towards the scuffed floor. 

"Jesus, Frank." Gerard sighed. He hated to yell at the boy but he had to have known better. 

"I'm sorry," The boy whispered. 

"Well, why'd you do it?" Gerard asked. He was still upset, he just didn't want Frank to know it, he did however want the boy to know how disappointed he was if it meant anything to him. 

"I-I don't know," Frank stuttered. "I-" 

"Were you hungry or were you just being plain greedy?" Gerard spat when Frank didn't answer quick enough. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Frank said back, still quietly but with more force now that Gerard had snapped at him again. "My Aunt only cooks on occasion and she doesn't trust me with money." He scowled at the older man, his blush still present. 

Gerard wasn't quite as shocked as he would like to be. Seeing Frank's home made him suspicious of how well the boy was being taken care of but it felt all too real when he saw him actually about to take food from a store. 

Gerard licked his lips and checked his watch, it was 3:56 and he should Adrian should be back by now. 

"Go over there," Gerard said catching the boy's attention and pointing to the green baskets stacked near the entrance, "And get two of those then come back." 

Frank seemed confused at first but did it anyways. Gerard had done enough work during half his day than he would in any regular day so taking off early wouldn't hurt. 

Frank came back with the two baskets and Gerard grabbed one out of his hand and put in all of the items that were in Frank's hoodie. 

"We're going to get you some food to bring home, okay? You get whatever you want." Gerard told the boy. 

Never in a million years would Gerard had seen himself doing charity work for some kid he met only a few days prior but here he was. 

"Sir, I can't pay you back if that's what you're expecting." Frank told him with a raised eyebrow. 

Gerard smirked at the small boy's sassy expression, "Yes I know, I'm doing this for you, you don't need to pay me back." 

"Oh," Frank said, looking down at his empty basket. 

There was that oh again. 

"You don't have to do this you know," Frank said but he had already turned to put some things into his basket. 

Gerard chuckled, "I know, but I want to." 

"Hm," Frank hummed happily. 

As they shopped Gerard notice that Frank truly took him up on the "Get whatever you want" Part of the deal because Frank made sure to fill both his large baskets with food and snacks. 

When they finished Gerard carried over the two full baskets since they were too heavy for Frank. Using the same self checkout machine as before, except there was no line this time, Gerard bagged all of Frank's items while Frank stood close by pressed against the man's side. Gerard was going to tell the boy to give him space, fearing that they looked suspicious but he decided that Frank might just need the contact when he looked over at the wide eyed boy. 

The last item to get scanned was the cherry flavored lip gloss that bought blush to Franks cheeks once more. The boy prayed that Gerard didn't ask him about it, and he didn't. He simply scanned it and handed it to the boy with a faint smile, guessing that Frank would want to keep it in his pocket, this time paid for. He also liked the image in his head of Frank with the sticky gloss covering his pink lips. 

"Thank you." Frank said once everything was payed for. 

"No need, you obviously needed food and I got it for you." Gerard said. 

He picked up all the bags in his two hands, only making Frank carry one light one. 

"Yeah, but most people wouldn't have cared." Frank pointed out as they walked. 

"Well i'm not most people then am I?" Gerard teased earring him a smile from the most gorgeous pink tinted lips.

•••

The first thing Gerard heard when he arrived home was the eerie silence in the house.

"Marrie?" He called out wondering where everyone had gone. 

Dropping his things on the floor and hanging his suit jacket, Gerard wandered the house searching for his wife and daughter. The house was definitely large and a first time visitor would have no issue becoming lost but knowing it like the back of his hand, Gerard was confused as to how he could seem to find his wife or kid. He walked back to the main room and peeked out the window to see two cars parked. 

"Where the hell-" Gerard said under his breath as he plopped down on the couch. 

Not a second later there was a sound of keys at the door. Gerard spring back up to open it before his wife could. 

"Marrie." Gerard said once she looked up at him. His breath was almost taken away by the sight. 

"You're home." She said with a raised eyebrow. 

She walked past Gerard with a sleeping Ella at her hip and shut the door behind her. She wore a red bodycon dress that Gerard hadn't seen before and black heels that were higher than usual. 

"Where were you? I looked outside and I-" 

"I across the street. Ella had a playdate."  
She explained as she laid their sleeping child down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. 

"With that snob's daughter? She can't be a good influence." Gerard said spitefully. 

"You only dislike him because he's another man that pays more attention to me than you do." Marrie whisper-yelled. 

Gerard's face was turning red from anger but he was smart enough to save the discussion for another time when less shit was going on. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Gerard asked, looking at his wive up and down. It was nothing like all her other dresses, they were free-flowing and soft to the touch. This one however was seductive. Tight in all the right places and showing off the curves only Gerard ever got to admire in private. Some weird form of jealousy brewed up deep in his stomach making him irritated. 

"I'm dressed like this because i'm going out tonight. I was planning on telling you but you being yourself, didn't bother coming home on time." She explained. 

"Marrie, I'm sorry." He apologized and she scoffed.  
"No I really am, work-" 

"It's always work isn't it, Gerard? Find a new excuse that one is getting old." 

"Marrie, please, you're being childish." Gerard said knowing that she wasn't. 

"Of course I am." She sighed and shook her head at her husband. "Look, I just feel like I don't get out enough maybe. Just being cramped up in this big ass house isn't healthy." She said. "I'm going out with friends and i'll be back at around one." 

"Alright." Gerard simply said. He had a lot more to say just at the tip of his tongue but he kept it in for tonight. 

"Get Ella to bed for me?" She said walking over to Gerard. She smiled weakly and kisses him on the lips softly. "Love you." 

"I love you too." 

And then she was gone. 

Gerard did what he was asked, tucked Ella into her nice big bed and kissed her forehead before going to his own after a shower. The bed felt too big with only one person in it. As he laid he imagined someone curled up with him, making the sheets warmer. He imagined them small and petite, back pressed against his front as they played the roll of the little spoon. Though instead of his wife's body pressed to his, he imagined a boy with soft hair and cherry flavored lips.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Gerard woke up to find himself warmer than expected. Body heat was coming from almost underneath him. He sniffled a bit and moved his hand down the body pressed against him but it was all wrong. To many feminine curves and not a flat enough chest. His wife had probably come home at two like she promised and climbed into bed with him he knew that he should be happy right now to have his beautiful wife in his arms, and he was, just not as happy as he knew that he could be if his wife wasn't who she was. As terrible as it sounds Gerard wanted something more. . . or less.

He felt guilty lying next to her with the thoughts circling his mind. He was nervous, almost like he believed she could hear what he was thinking. When the guilt became too much he left the bed. Getting up and walking into his office silently with the boy still on his mind, he stopped at the kitchen for a drink. The clock read 4:30 and it was still completely dark outside making Gerard feel like he should be tired. 

He poured himself one glass, more than he'd usually pour himself, and made his way to the office silently. The moment he sat down in his chair he felt like he should be working on something. Like his fingers should be typing or signing things but he just didn't feel like it. For once in his adult life Gerard was tired of working and he blamed it on Frank. The boy made him want more. More than just working all day, then coming home to his to his wife and not having sex then repeat the next day. Frank had awaken the pent up excitement and greed for more that had always been there, just hidden because Gerard had convinced himself that nothing would ever change. Now, finally allowing himself to see what he could have, he needed it. 

His mind wandered, bringing him to the memory of the kiss he and Frank had shared. He hated himself for liking it. He hated himself even more for wishing that it would happen again. He imagined getting the opportunity to touch the boys lips again, the ones he never truly got a chance to enjoy because he was too busy trying to do the right thing. He knew for a fact that they were soft, you could tell just by looking at them, not that he did. He bet that Frank knew how to kiss, and well. He wondered how experienced the boy truly was when it came to things like that. Gerard felt dirty as the stiffness in his pants became more noticeable. He was disgusting for letting his thoughts wander like that but he couldn't make himself regret it. He brought a hand down to his clothed crotch, leaving it at his thigh for now and hoping that he could calm himself down but he quickly realized that he did have that much self control.

He groaned softly as he palmed gently himself through his clothes thinking about the boy. He imagined how Frank's cherry-red lips would look stretched around him as his hand moved fluidly at his hard-on. 

His brain was too fogged to feel bad about what he was doing anymore. He stopped thinking about what was wrong and just focused on what felt right. When his pants began to feel too tight he moved them down- pulling the elastic down just enough to where his dick was free giving him a better angle. He wrapped his hand around himself with a moan from how good it felt in comparison to before. He leaned back in his chair lazily as his fist moved up and down skillfully but slowly, tightening his grip when he got to the tip. His hand was okay but he knew that Frank's mouth would've felt one hundred times better, warm and tight with big innocent, hazel eyes staring up at him- he bit his lip to keep in a moan building up in his throat- he bet that Frank would bet him fuck his mouth, he imagined Frank loving the feeling of being gagged like that going off of what he had shared that day. Gerard closed his eyes as he thought of Frank down on his office floor getting himself off while his mouth worked at his cock. He imagined all of the whimpers and moans Frank would make for him, showing him how much he enjoyed being treated like a slut. Gerard's hand was moving at its fastest now, pre-come making his actions more easy and slick. He teased himself by rubbing his thumb over his slicked tip not quite being able to hold in the noise that he made. He wanted to last longer and hold on the images in his head that he created in those moments but he felt the tightness in his stomach grow more and more intense with his fingers gripping tighter, his breathing was uneven and loud assuring him that anyone directly outside of the room could hear if they listened closely in the silent house. He was never this loud, ever. Marrie had teased him for being uptight even during intimate times between them but now he was close to moaning over his own imagination. Before Gerard knew it to the thought of Frank, he was coming over his lap and stomach. He leaned his head back on the large cushioned headrest at the back of his chair as he caught his breath. Beads of sweat had collected on his forehead and neck leaving him moist and uncomfortable.

He sighed and tucked himself away into his dirty pants. He didn't feel as terrible as he knew that he should. He didn't feel exactly satisfied either. His imagination had only left him craving for more from the boy. He wanted Frank's lips on his and his small hands in his own. He wanted to take Frank out and spoil him like he does his wife when he's bored and let Frank make him happy like his wife tries to. A part of Gerard hoped that this was just the leftover-horny speaking but he also hoped that he still felt this was when he woke up for the second time. 

•••

Marrie was awake the next time Gerard opened his eyes. In the kitchen, but the smell of food cooking was absent. Gerard wandered into the kitchen with a nervousness he couldn't explain. Maybe she could read his mind, he didn't know. 

However, unlike food, the smell of fresh coffee was present and made Gerard's mouth water. Marrie leaned against the counter sipping out of what Gerard assumed was her favorite mug from how much she used it. 

After noticing the coffee, Gerard's eyes trailed up to his wife's face. Her eyes hadn't moved from the the liquid in her cup and Gerard was positive that she was ignoring him. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept all night when Gerard knew she had. Her eyes were tired and dark-rimmed making her look quite dead. Though even makeup-less and seemingly a corpse, Marrie was still as gorgeous as ever Gerard had to admit. 

His mouth went dry before he tried to speak, the tension in the room seemed to wash away all of the thoughts in his head that would've helped him form a sentence. The silence wasn't exactly awkward, but instead nerve racking, no one knew what the other was thinking in the terrifying moment and no one really wanted to know either. Marrie didn't show any sign that she had noticed her husband, still looking down at her cup. 

"Good morning, Marrie." Gerard greets her sounding as confident as possible. 

"Same to you." She said sweetly. It threw Gerard off completely. 

"I assume Ellie is still asleep." Gerard said. 

"Yes. . ." She answers, "How was your morning?" She asked looking up at him for the first time. 

Gerard swallowed, "What do you mean?" 

Marrie sighed, "Never mind it." 

She felt like she'd been bottling up her emotions and trying to make her husband happy for a lifetime and it was a tiresome job. Though what else could she do other than go poor trying to like alone? 

"You know, Gerard," She started, "You can tell me anything. . . I'm not saying that I wouldn't be upset but. . ." 

Gerard sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. Her subtlety was annoyingly forced. "Marrie you're obviously hinting at something so just say it." Gerard said. He hid his own nervousness well but on the inside he felt sick. He wondered if his wife had heard him moan out Frank's name like he knew he did. 

Marrie looked frustrated, her feminine features dusted with annoyance. She was gorgeous even angered though Gerard just couldn't compare her to Frank. 

"Forget it." She huffed placing her mug on the counter with added force. Gerard kept a straight face as she strutted away with burning eyes. 

The bedroom door shut with a soft click and Gerard sighed. He didn't have time for this. In his opinion, guilt was the most useless emotion of them all and he wasn't going to let his wife's attitude ruin his day whether it be rightful or not. 

Picking up his phone he made his 100th reckless decision of the day and opened Frank's contact. 

'Are you free?'

He clicked "send" quickly before he could talk sense into himself he knew that he was an idiot. Bad decisions were suddenly all he knew after meeting Frank. His heart raced as the teasing ellipses appeared on his screen letting him know that somewhere on earth Frank was typing out his reply. 

'If you need me to be ;)'

Gerard smiled fondly at the message.

'Meet me at the Reinheimer Park?'

'I'm on my way dont take too long'

Gerard was pulling on his clothes quicker than he would like to admit while Marrie watched with a look on her face similar to a lost puppy's. Gerard hated the look on her face and almost smiled to himself, happy that he was leaving and wouldn't have to deal with her attitude any longer. 

"Gerard. . . Gerard where are you going?" She asked. Her arms were crossed beneath her silk robe to accompany her small pout. 

"Out." He answered with a sigh as he buttoned his shirt. 

"To where?" She still pushed. 

"Marrie, please." Gerard said as if she was the one in the wrong. "I'll return soon." 

He exited his wardrobe completely, closing the door and wandering over to his dresser. An organized assortment of expensive colognes sat atop it, he looked over each one thinking deeply. He wondered what smells Frank liked and which he didn't. Marrie frowned at his concentration. 

He decided on one that got minimal use. Though it was high quality, it wasn't as bold and strong smelling as the rest so Gerard used it less but it seemed appropriate for spending time with Frank who seemed delicate enough himself. It shouldn't matter to him what he wore around the boy or whether he fancied it or not, so Gerard told himself that he didn't care even though he did. 

"Goodbye, Gerard." Marrie said softly when her husband turned to leave. "I love you." 

Gerard stopped to turn to her with one hand at the door frame. There was a heart-aching pause between their words but Gerard did finally speak. "Same to you, Marrie." 

•••

"Goodness, sir, I thought you'd never come." Frank said with a smile and his usual soft-but-mischievous eyes. 

"I never gave you or myself a certain time to be here." Gerard said, placing himself next to Frank. The average person would have moved over to make room, but not Frank. He stayed where he was kicking his legs playfully as Gerard's thigh pressed against his. 

"But you're a shitty old business guy, I'd expect you to stand me up on our first date." Frank teased. 

"I didn't stand you up the last time, did I?" Gerard said, choosing to ignore Frank inappropriate word choices.

"Nope." Frank said, popping the "p" "What a gentleman." 

"I try to be." Gerard said. 

"Hm. . ." Frank hummed, still smiling

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked. 

Frank was still smirking, making Gerard's heart   
beat a bit too fast. Gerard noticed then the shining liquid catching the sun from Frank's lips. With a slight red tint the gloss was subtle but now that Gerard had noticed it, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. 

"What'd you tell your wife, sir?" Frank asked tilting his head to the side, "She know about me yet?" 

Gerard shook his head, "Why should she?" 

"So you lied to her to come hang out with me?" Frank said. His eyes were glowing with added excitement. 

Gerard gulped and leaned back in his chair so that he sat more comfortably on the wooden bench. His legs were spread and he sat with one arm stretched over the back of the seat, making himself appear much larger than Frank. 

"I suppose so." Gerard shrugged. He wouldn't say he lied, because he didn't. He didn't really tell her anything. 

Frank was silent for a moment, turning to Gerard looking over his features. "Why'd you want me here?" 

Gerard looked up at Frank from the sudden sound of his voice, "You ask a lot of questions, boy." 

Frank nodded, "Yeah it's 'cause I'm curious."

"Curiously killed that cat." Gerard quoted under his breath as he pulled a cigarette box and lighter from his pocket. 

The last thing he wanted to do was ponder why he felt the need to call Frank out of all people to keep him company when his wife was too much for him. He was tired of feeling the guilt of being a perverted old man who lusted over children like Frank. He'd much rather forget their circumstances and live in the moment with Frank, which was completely out of the ordinary for Gerard. 

"I'm not a cat though." Frank retorted, getting on his knees and shuffling closer to Gerard.   
"Can I have one?" He said looking down at Gerard's carton of cigarettes then back up at the man. 

"No, Frank, you're underage." Gerard said. 

"All the kids at my school are already smoking." Frank said.

"And," Gerard said, lighting the stick between his lips, "All of the kids at your school will have the possibility of future lung cancer." 

Frank huffed out a sigh through his glossed lips, "You're no fun." 

"I've been told." Gerard smiled slightly at Frank's childish pout. 

The pouting didn't last long though, within seconds Frank was sitting up straight and looking to the other side of the park as if he'd been called. It reminded Gerard of his daughter and her childish mood swings, he cringed pushing the idea of Frank still being a child out of his head. 

Gerard went to ask Frank what had caught his attention but Frank had already begun talking again. 

"Come with me, there's something I wanna show you." Frank said hoping up and taking Gerard's hand. 

"Where?" Gerard asked letting his arms go limp as Frank tugged at them. 

"You'll see," Frank whinnied. "Come on, old man, it's not too far a walk." 

Gerard smiled and sighed standing up, "Fine." 

"Come on," Frank said, taking his hand again, "I swear it's real pretty, sir." 

Gerard nodded and allowed the boy to tug him along across the park. The park was pretty big once you were standing in the center of it. It was gorgeous too, flowers and fountains decorated the land bringing it to life. Frank and him walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, Frank getting distracted along the way and Gerard reminding him that they had a destination. When Frank finally slowed up it was near an empty field of slightly overgrown grass. A bridge, decorated with delicate white flowers making the area look straight out if a fairy tale was not too far from where they were standing. The area was a bit overgrown and most likely an old part of the city. The closer they got though, he noticed how overgrown the trees were around the bridge.

Frank," Gerard said. He stopped walking and tugged back against Frank's pull making the boy stop too. 

"What?" 

"Are you sure you're allowed to be back here? It looks pretty abandoned." Gerard pointed out. 

"Don't be such a pussy, I come here all the time. Nobody else comes back here so it's really my own part of the town." Frank said proudly. 

When Gerard still didn't budge he groaned playfully and took his hand again, walking a bit quicker over to "his" side of the field. 

Gerard noticed how energetic Frank was when they first met but now he was seeing it in action as the boy walked swinging his little his side to side for the hell of it. . . or maybe he knew what he was doing, either way, Gerard eyes were glued. 

When they paused, Frank already had one foot on the wood of the bridge and he was looking at Gerard with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Gerard quickly looked up to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Okay so you're just gonna have to duck a little 'cause you're so tall." Frank explained, "Don't let the branches hit you either." 

Gerard nodded and followed Frank's messy lead, grunting and steering out of the way of the untamed branches as he went. 

"If the way there look like this, then I wonder what your marvelous destination will be like." Gerard complained. 

"Stop being such a grump," Frank rolled his eyes. His mood quickly changed as he sped up, nearly tripping himself when he saw the opening to the other side. "It's right over here!"

Gerard saw Franks small body disappear first, then followed right behind him.

"Isn't it pretty? I'm the only one who knows about it. . . Well me and you now." Frank said. "It looks straight out of a fairy tale, don't it?" He rambled on. 

Gerard definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. There was a small pond directly in the path of the sun surrounded by pretty plants and flowers. The trees were bright and not boring and dead looking, putting the trees back at the park to shame. The petals from the thick bushes littered the ground, and the blue pond. 

"How did you find this place?" Gerard asked, looking to Frank who was now on his bare knees next to the water.

"I have a lot of free time." He responded with a smirk. The brightness of the sun made his lips shimmer teasingly. 

"Don't you ever go to school?" Gerard asked. 

Frank shrugged, "When I need to." 

Gerard was considered by the way the boy spoke of school like some kind of activity, but he decided that it was none of his business. 

"Come sit with me?" Frank asked finally looking up from the water. 

Gerard gazed down at where Frank was sitting comfortably. He scrunched up his nose. "On the ground?" 

"Oh sorry, sir, I didn't realize, rich businessmen like you don't simply sit on the grass like normal people," Frank teased, My apologies, sir." 

Gerard didn't find it funny.

"No, but what if my clothes where to get dirty? Then what?" 

"You'd wash them with your ten million dollar washing machine," Frank joked again. "C'mon, sir, please?" 

Gerard scowled, but complied, Frank's begging giving him unexplainable butterflies. 

He sat down next to the boy with his legs crossed, keeping a safe distance between them. Frank, of course, destroyed that space seconds after he sat down. 

"Sir, I don't bite." Frank said with a smile. 

"Are you sure about that?" Gerard teased. 

The boy giggled and reached for his shoes, 

"Not n'less you want me to." 

Gerard watched as he slipped off his dirty white Converses and then his socks. 

"Is that sanitary?" Gerard hummed. 

Frank dipped his feet into the water kicking the slowly. 

"It's just water, you old man." Frank said, "It looks clean, don't it?" He looked up to Gerard for an answer. 

"Well not with your feet in it." Gerard said jokingly. 

Frank frowned, kicking his leg particularly hard in Gerard's direction, slashing water onto the man. Gerard covered his face with his hands and jumped back from the playful teen. 

"Hell, I was only joking." He chuckled. Real and full of joy. . . he felt like he was having fun for the first time in years. Frank's smile was bright and full of youth and false innocence. He loved it more than anything. 

"We should pick flowers." Frank said suddenly. 

"Why?" Gerard asked. 

Frank hummed to himself, "You can make a bouquet for your wife." 

Gerard clenched his jaw. "She already has flowers." He said honestly. There were flowers in a vase in their bedroom that he got her a few days ago. He realized now that the spark behind his habit if buying flowers had died out. It was more of a chore or a routine nowadays.

"Well pick some for me then." Frank smiled. He knew exactly what he was doing but Gerard didn't mind. 

"Alright." 

"Come over here." Frank said standing up and whipping off his behind and thighs.   
He didn't bother putting in his shoes. 

He walked over to a group of bushes, decorated with white and purple flowers, fresh from the water and direct sunlight. "These are nice." He said running his fingers over a few flowers. He looked back up to Gerard for commentary like he always did. Gerard didn't mind. It was a pleasure those big, hazel eyes staring back at him. 

"They're beautiful." Frank grinned and nodded. 

Gerard picked one of the larger camellias, perfectly colored and shaped.He held the delicate plant in his hands for a moment, looking down at it then back up at the boy plundering through the bushes with a few flowers in his hands, now on his knees looking near the bottom. 

He compared the two. In his head, finding more similarities that he thought possible. Frank was truly something special. 

He kneeled in front of the boy, grabbing their attention. Frank looked back at him with parted lips. He placed one of his hands at Franks soft cheek, the skin was like silk and he tried not to think of it as he slid the flower into the boy's hair. 

"So pretty." He said under his breath. He couldn't make himself regret his words. 

Franks eyes flicked between his own to his lips obviously having a battle with himself. Frank was too on the inside. A part of him prayed for Frank to give in and connect their lips again and the other telling him to go back home where he belongs. He hated the tension. He wanted Frank right then. All in one second Gerard had pulled them together roughly, as if his mind had just said "fuck it." Franks lips were as soft as he imagined them that morning. He tasted like artificial cherry and something else that made the older man feel high. His hand slid down from Frank's cheek to his neck, bicep, then finally his hip where it stayed firmly. 

"Fuck," Gerard rasped, pulling away to catch his breath, but Frank whined and lifted himself up onto his knees to chase him. "Shh," He hushed him with a chuckle. 

When their lips connected again Gerard's tongue was immediately prying through his lips. Frank allowed it—moaning softly when their tongues connected for the first time. 

All of Gerard's morals were out the window. The flirtatious teen had won their game and he honestly had no problem with losing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes Gerard felt like he was losing his mind. 

Over the past month he had been sneaking out of his own house to be with the teen feeling no guilt. He'd kiss his wife and Frank all in the same day not feeling one ounce of the bitter guilt that used to plague him. 

He'd been able to keep Marrie where he needed her, just the right amount of suspicious to keep her minding her own. He'd taken her on a date four times in the last three weeks. Each one at a restaurant nicer than the last and gifting her at the beginning of each one to give them something to talk about. Nice things kept Marrie  
happy and Gerard enjoyed buying nice things. Flowers changed routinely on the counters and in the bedrooms completed with new gorgeous vases for each and a new sappy love note. She'd always kiss and thank him once he returned home for work, greeting him with a 'thank you, honey' And a dinner fit for a king. Gerard couldn't help but feel bad knowing that she'd probably been going so out of her way to make Gerard happy in hopes of diverting his attention from whatever she suspected. 

Frank's texts and calls were to be expected and eventually anticipated. Mr. Way did his best to keep everything together, at times it was stressful but the pleasure of keeping Frank his sweet secrets made up for it. Frank was uncontrollable, like a bird that couldn't be kept in captivity. It was dangerous but Gerard liked pretending that he could be just as reckless as the teen. Though unlike Frank, Gerard had everything to lose. 

"You keep promising me but you never do nothing." Frank complained yet again.

Over the phone Gerard had an advantage, not being able to see Frank's puppy-like eyes pleading more than his words was the only thing to keep him from caving in. 

"Frank," Gerard sighed. He spoke quietly at the desk of his office. The only light in the room came from his desk lamp and the computer,  
open and forgotten in front of him.   
It was another late night where he had crawled out of bed to be an overachiever with work. Unfortunately that was barely ever the case. Almost every night he and Frank would chat on the phone for at least thirty an hour 

"Sir, please." 

"You have to stop being so damn childish. This isn't as simple as you think it is." Gerard scolded him, frustrated. His eyebrows were drawn together as he took a deep breath. 

Frank was quiet for a moment, Gerard imagined his usual pout present on his lips. 

"I just wanna be with you alone." He said sadly, "Not in a park, or some dumb diner." He could practically hear the pout in the voice. It made him feel even worse. . . when had he become so pliable? Gerard chewed on his lip. He felt sympathy for the boy. Frank was you immature to actually consider the repercussions of them being caught. All he could think about was he and Gerard having their time together. 

Gerard hated to admit it, but he wanted Frank just as bad. Their fee public meetups we're becoming a bore. Not only to him but to Frank too who complained about their lack of privacy most of the time they were together. Though if his wife or anyone else caught him, it could destroy his reputation. He'd be able to rebuild it in time, people seem to care less about your wrong doings when you're an elite member of society. 

He ran his finger over a stray scrape on his desk top as he thought. Everything was a risk now. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard said honestly. He hated it too. He wanted Frank to know that feeling of need for the other was mutual.

Frank exhaled softly into the phone, "I just wanna see you. . . I thought you wanted too see me just as much." 

Gerard felt physical pain from the obvious hurt in Frank's voice. He wanted so badly not to care, but another part of him wanted nothing more than to bring the teen to his house without thinking reasonably. 

"Frank, don't be ridiculous, you know that I want to have you over." Gerard said, regretting his words as soon as Frank's silence was noticeable. 

"I'd like to kiss you again." 

The words came surrounded by silence and tension, Frank never seemed to care about when or how he said anything. Gerard's mouth was slightly agape, not knowing how to form words. He was reminded of how long it had been since their lips had touched. How long it had been since he had had the boy's soft skin beneath his fingertips. Small, warm, youthful hands wandering as he held the boy in place. The feeling was intoxicating and disgusting, he craved more than anything else. 

"You would?" Gerard replied dumbly.

Frank's childish giggles were heard for a few sweet seconds before he spoke again. 

"Mmhm." He hummed playfully, "I miss how it feels." 

Gerard had the urge to peak over his shoulder. To make sure that there wasn't anyone there to judge him for what he said next. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked. 

Frank's face lit up and he kicked his feet excitedly. 

"Nothing." He said biting his bottom lip, trying not to let his excitement be too obvious but falling quite miserably. 

"I'll be picking you up at noon," Gerard said. 

"Uh huh," 

"That's twelve," 

"I'm not stupid, old man." Frank giggled, rolling onto his back. 

"Just making sure." Gerard said teasingly. There was a pause where Frank assumed that Gerard was thinking. He was. "And. . . and bring a bag too. With two changes of clothes, pajamas." 

Frank felt like he was going to burst from excitement. He jumped up from his bed, not being able to stay in place as he let his energy out. He would finally have Gerard all to himself. 

"Thank you so much sir!" Frank said into the phone, "I'm gonna go ask my aunt first thing in the morning, keep your phone on you alright?" 

"Will do, Frankie." Gerard said with a chuckle to Frank's excitement. 

Gerard had slid into bed again with no problem. His wife's hand slid over his nightshirt when his body settled next to her's. Her red painted nails and tanned skin contrasted beautifully against the dark navy blue of the fabric. Gerard started for a moment before moving his hand to loosely grip her thin wrist. He used his index finger to graze softly over her knuckles just millimeters away from the 9 carat ring on her finger. She barely ever took it off, saying that it was her most prized possession due to the fact that it solidified she and Gerard's love for eachother. Gerard remembered the way that all of her friends fawned over the ring. Going on and on about how gorgeous it was and harshly slapping their husband's chests half playfully asking why their ring wasn't as extravagant. The ring itself was the most expensive thing at their wedding. Costing a fortune and reflecting light just as well as it did all those years ago. 

Gerard exhaled through his nose and laid his larger hand over her's, covering the ring. Laying next to her like this. Touching so intimately, no longer felt the same. He didn't feel the same chills when her legs tangled with his under the silk bed sheets. His heart no longer raced with admiration when she faced him in her sleep. 

•••

Gerard was in his office speaking with a new worker when his phone rang. The woman, who was already painfully nervous, jumped at the sound. Gerard smiled at her to ease her nerves. 

"Excuse me, but I must take this." Gerard said after picking up the phone and holding it to his chest. 

"Oh, of course!" She says, scooting the large cushioned chair from the desk roughly, causing a piercing 'screech' to sound out through the office. Once she'd left Gerard brought the phone back up to his ear. 

"Hello." He greeted abnormally gentle, already knowing who it was. 

"Gee, I'm so sorry, I really am! I promise you I tried, but she just— God I hate that woman," Frank said frustratedly. 

"What's the matter?" Gerard asked. He had been expecting a call from Frank considering that they were scheduled to meet in less than an hour, but this was most definitely not the tone he had been expecting. 

"My stupid aunt won't let me go over to your house. She says she wants to know who you are first." Frank said disheartened.

"Frankie, I'm sorry, I'm sure we can work something out some other time but i'm busy right now." Gerard says sympathetically, already planning on getting his assistant to refill today's schedule. 

"No, Gee, It's fine!" Frank exclaimed, "I already fixed it, she got nosey and started asking a bunch of questions," 

It was impossible for the man to not feel overwhelmingly nervous at the fact that Frank's aunt had questioned Frank about them. Gerard prayed silently that Frank was as good at lying as he is begging. 

"Now, what'd you tell her?" Gerard spoke softly to him. He was already worked up enough. 

"I lied obviously. I'm not stupid, sir" Frank said, his crappy phone sending slight noises of feedback through the line, "I sorta' told her that you were my teacher?" He said less confidently. 

"Frank," Gerard started to say.

"No, Gee it's fine, promise!" Frank said desperate to calm Gerard, "It just came out but she didn't think anything of it." 

Gerard thought, What kind of parental figures would think nothing of their child being with their teacher for fun? Then again who was he to judge, he was the teacher apparently. 

"Sometimes she gets in these moods where she feels like she has to be a real parent." Frank continued, Gerard could taste the angst and annoyance in Frank's voice. It reminded him of being Frank's age and longing for his father to acknowledge him in a way other than a boss to a worker. "I tried to sweet talk her and tell her how nice you were he asked if you'd come over to meet her." He said getting quieter near the end. 

Gerard rubbed a hand down his face and glanced up to see the new worker through his one-way glass, pacing up and down the small area right outside.

"Frank, I- I don't know just cancel it, yeah?" Gerard said hopefully. 

He couldn't meet Frank aunt. He'd have to be insane to even think about going through with it. And all while posing as his teacher, this was bound to fail from the beginning. 

"No!" Frank all but screeched barely a second after the words left Gerard's mouth. 

"Frank, please just try to listen for once in your life." Gerard said tiredly. He honestly did want to see the boy just as but Frank's childish nature was shining through. "We can do this another time, I'm busy, and I have much more important things to focus on than a playdate with you and your aunt." 

Frank's breath wasn't audible for a few moments, Gerard's breathing paused to as he waited on a response. 

"No." Frank said plainly. 

"No?" 

"You promised me and, You can just walk out of a promise you grumpy old man." Frank said. Gerard had heard his agitated a handful or five times and this was definitely one of those times. 

"The plan has changed entirely, Frankie, our promise has been off from the second you were told no to seeing me." Gerard said.  
He kept his voice calm and firm. 

"Gee! God you're so uptight!" Frank said ending his outburst with a distressed "Ugh". 

Gerard allowed for him to let out his aggression, trying to reason with him would only make this worse. 

"All you have to do is come to one measly dinner and then we can do whatever we want forever 'cause she'll know you and you won't even do that for me!" Frank paused to sigh, thinking of what to say next, "For us!" He ended proudly. 

"Are you quite finished?" Gerard asked. 

"Yes." Frank pouted. 

Gerard chucked

"Please?" Frank begged once more. 

"I've got someone to deal with right now." Gerard said. 

"Sir, just say you'll come," Frank pleased. "She says you can come at the time you planned, noon like you said." He added. 

Gerard's heart ached as he chewed on his lip.  
Telling Frank no at this point would be like stabbing a puppy. He couldn't possibly deny the boy what he wanted so badly, especially when it was just to see him. 

"Alright." Gerard sighed. 

Frank squealed, high pitched and excited, "You're sayin' you'll come, yeah?" He questioned. He definitely had no shame in sounding desperate, which was flattering to the older man. 

"Yes, yes, I'll see you at twelve like we planned." Gerard confirmed. 

He had to ask Frank for his address again, which he recited immediately barely taking any breaths as he spurted out the numbers and letters. Gerard jotted it down on a bright blue sticky note conveniently blank and stuck to a sheet of paper that read "Alice M. Berrigan" near the top in bold reminding him of the woman he had waiting right outside of his office. He quickly ended he and Frank's conversation in order to let her back in, allowing Frank the last goodbye and having him be the one to end their call so that he couldn't have any second thoughts of Gerard being rude to him accidentally. He wanted an attitude-free Frank whenever they did meet. 

Having an assistant that resided most of the time in an open office nearest to Gerard's own alert the poor girl that she could return he resumed their business after a brief and  
insincere apology. Regardless of the authenticity of his apology she still blushed like an immature school-girl. As she spoke Gerard tried his hardest to listen as intently as she did when he said something, but his brain was clouded with thoughts of what would happen in only 30 minutes. Would Frank's aunt become suspicious with Gerard actually in front of her? Or maybe this was all set up in order to ruin Gerard. Maybe when he walked into Frank's poverty stricken home he would be arrested. Or maybe Frank's aunt would notice him lying through his teeth and call him out on his bullshit. 

Gerard nodded at something Alice said, making her smile. 

He hadn't done anything illegal had he? Frank wasn't a child. 

Alice had asked a question. 

"Hm? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked her. 

Her smile faltered, losing her newfound confidence now that she knew she'd have to repeat something. Gerard could practically hear herself second guessing her words in her head. 

"It's fine, Alice, I just didn't hear you. My mind is somewhere else right now, I apologize, it's terribly rude of me." Gerard clarified. 

She visibly lost her nervousness and repeated herself. Gerard actually listened this time, telling himself that everything would be fine to hush his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

He was at Frank's door when he lost the ability to move. It all felt so real suddenly. He could hear the movement and shifting from behind the meager walls of Frank's little home. 

There was a vacuum sounding around inside that Gerard could hear. He felt flattered that whoever this apparently god-awful woman took the time to clean up for his arrival. 

Gerard lifted his hand to knock at the pale blue door. It had been painted and looked nothing like any of the other apartments surrounding it. Aside from that, their apartment also had a small, very small, patch of flowers growing on each side next to the two steps leading to the door. They were colored light pink and white, blending nicely with the door's pale color. 

The knocking sound nearly made him jump as the strange noise of bone to skin to wood rang out. He counted 4 seconds before he heard the hum of the vacuum come to an abrupt stop. Gerard gulped as footsteps came became louder until they came to a halt, being replaced by the jiggling of the doorknob and then a chain-lock being pulled. 

Gerard held his breath as the door slid open with a squeak. 

A short woman with dark brown hair, same color as Frank's, and big round eyes also similar to the boy's. Gerard recalled Frank pointlessly explaining that he was third generation Italian at some point. 

The lady was most definitely not what Gerard had expected. Instead she was neat, attractive, and for lack of better words clean-looking. She looked put of place, like a sticker of a perfect housewife stuck to a background never meant for her in the first place. He hadn't expected anyone this closely related to Frank to be unattractive though this was a huge shock. 

"Mr. Way, please do come in!" She says with an eye catching smile. Her words are said so lightly that they seem to float from her lips to his ears. She had the bubbly voice of a young drunk, words slightly slurred but in a way that made it clear that it was natural. 

Her lips were coated with a bright red that reminded him of his Marrie's, though Frank's aunt's were more full. 

"Of course, thank you for having me." He said reaching out to shake her hand. 

She accepted, lifting her small manicured hand to meet his. She peered at him with the same flirtatious smile that Frank did. They were unmistakably related. 

She stepped aside allowing Gerard to walk in.

The house wasn't what you'd expect from the outside. Or at least what Gerard had expected. Frank movies and books he'd come fully prepared for bugs and and exposed drywall but instead he was welcomed by the warming sent of sugar cookies and light colored wall paper. 

Living room was the first thing you walking into when entering the house decorated with one floral love seat and a few other decorations. Long flowing light colored curtains hung from all the windows fitting nicely with the other details of the room. 

Gerard felt out of place while standing in the center of the room. Delicate details of personality and Frank's childish drawings pinned to the fridge and framed on the walls. It was like the perfect image of peace with the light coating the room like a blanket of silk. It was only then did Gerard notice that there were no lights on in the house. Just natural light and lamps creating a soft atmosphere. 

"Oh, I know it's not much at all, but please make yourself at home." She said. Her voice was airy.

"You're home is lovely, If only I had your design skills." Gerard smiled at her. 

She sent him an odd look, nearly blushing but she didn't seem like the blushing type. "A sweet talker." She said. 

"No ma'am, just an honest man, is all." Gerard admitted. 

She glanced at him a final time before turning back. 

"I'm just about to fix lunch for us all, if you'd go find Frankie for me. . ." She trailed off reaching while her bare tip-toes to grab plates that seemed nicer than the ones within her reach. Gerard noticed that almost everything happened to be on the lower shelves and cabinets. Gerard supposed that it made life easier for the two living here since neither she nor Frank were very blessed in height "There's no telling where that child may be." She said with a groan. 

Gerard started down the hall, almost immediately hearing music coming from a room near the end. The walls were wooden and the hall itself was just as decorated as it could be with how small it is. Gerard walked slowly feeling over-sized and afraid of knocking anything down. His dress shoes were loud and creaky against the old flooring.

The closer he got, the louder the music became and Gerard noticed what door it was coming from. Gerard stood at it for a moment listening to the soft hums and occasional words coming from behind it. 

Gerard often wondered what he was like behind closed doors. What he did when he wasn't speaking to him, or with him. He had to admit though, that he didn't picture the boy's free time consisting of dancing around his room while listening to the gentle lulling of Frank Sinatra. 

He opened the door slow, assuring not to cause a creak. Just in time to hear Frank's slightly off key mumbles as he flipped through the magazine in his lap. 

"When your dreams at night fade before you, then i'll have the right to adore you. . ." 

Though he failed at being inconspicuous as Franks singing came to a halt. He turned to Gerard quickly with his brows furrowed before breaking out into a smile. 

"Gee!" Frank squealed clumsily running over to the man. 

Without any warning Frank thrust himself into Gerard's arms making it impossible for Gerard to not catch him. embarrassingly, Gerard's stomach fluttered as if her was a teenage boy again. Frank's redolent scent was sweet and undeniably him. Gerard's arms wrapped around Frank's waist as the boy kissed him sloppily near the corner of his mouth, not quite on the lips. Not quite as illegal. 

When he pulled back they both had goofy smiles on their faces, high from each others presence. 

"I thought you were gonna be a no show." Frank said speaking quietly since they were so close. Gerard imagined for a moment that it was just them in world. 

"Now why would I go and do that." Gerard said tossing his head to the side jokingly. 

One of his hands made gentle motions up and down Frank's side. The boy wasn't the skinniest but his lack of hight certainly made up for it, making him light as a feather to Gerard. 

" 'Dunno, you just seemed like you had more important stuff to do." Frank said looking down. There wasn't really enough space for that with how close the two were so he was forced to look back up, and meet Gerard's softened eyes. 

"And miss the best dinner ever with you and your aunt? Never." Gerard smiled evoking one from Frank too. 

Frank wiggled his hips a little insisting that he wanted to be put down. 

Gerard did so gently, on the cushioned wooden bench at the foot of Frank's bed. 

"Shes a witch." Frank pouted, but only for a split second, "Like the wicked witch of the west!" He said laughing at his reference. "If only I could pour water on her to get her to leave me alone."

"She can't be that bad." Gerard reasoned, running his fingers over a button down thrown across Frank's bedpost. 

Frank's room was a bit messy, though Gerard could tell that he'd put some effort into tidying up. Some things were put away in Frank's own way, and by that he meant that some of the boys junk was pushed underneath his bed and thrown atop his closet. Gerard still appreciated the effort. Frank didn't seem like the type to have a spotless living area anyways. 

"She hates me." Frank said, sounding more vulnerable than before. 

Gerard wasn't sure how to answer thunking back to how he'd handle his daughter's emotions when she over reacted. He was sure that Frank's Aunt didn't hate him. A troublemaker at times, Frank was sweet and couldn't be too much of a burden if one at all. 

"That's not true. She's taking care of you isn't she?" He took a spot next to Frank who was not sitting cross legged on his quilt. He placed a hand on his thigh to comfort him. The soft, exposed flesh was warm under his palm. 

"Barely." Frank said, connecting eyes with him. "I think the only reason she wanted to meet you is cause you're a man." 

Gerard cleared his throat to suppress a laugh. He raised his eyebrow at the boy, "Is that so?" His thumb caressing Frank's skin. 

Frank nodded, playing along, "Would you let her?" He asked. 

"Let her what?" 

"Take you from me." Frank said, his eyes were challenging and playful, Gerard felt like prey under his gaze. 

"Never." He used the hand already at the boy's leg to grip his thigh roughly, causing him to squeal out a laugh. Frank's small hands gripped at his sides, the touch sending lovely shivers up his spine. before he used the other man's shoulders to pull him down. Gerard laughed, loud and full of life. It shocked himself even, hearing the noise brought rose to his cheeks. 

"You have a nice laugh. Should use it more." Frank said, the contagious giggles still not having worn off. Frank's already young features seemed to become even more innocent when he was like this. 

His small hand came up to cup Gerard steadily warming cheek. Gerard smiled at him without even noticing himself until Frank used the tip of his thumb to trace his bottom lip gently.  
Gerard propped himself up on his elbows to stable himself. Frank was flat on his back, trusting and helpless. So close that the younger's breath was caressing Gerard's face with each exhale. When Frank's fingers stilled on his face he leaned down to connect their lips. Frank was still smiling, trying not to giggle, his teeth clashing with Gerard's occasionally. He was sweet like cherries and messy like a child, though he was one. The partly tainted innocence overlapping with uncoordinated movements and desperation that one could only have if they'd been in a situation like this before. Craving for what he knew would come next if they kept at it. Frank wasn't quiet, every noise he made was high pitched and needy, grabbing at every inch of skin that his hands could find. The sounds made Gerard intoxicated, his head swimming with images of the covered skin he had his hands on, only bare. He wanted so much from the boy underneath him, though just a moment to be inside of him was all that he craved. His mind was foggy but some where in the back of his head was the important fact that he was in Frank home still. His sweet little house that smelled like cinnamon, cigarettes and perfume. Most importantly, Frank's mother was only a few feet away in the kitchen. 

"Frankie, we gotta stop. " Gerard attempted to interrupt, pulling away when his words had no effect ln the boy. 

Franks eyes opened with a bright pink pout. Spit-slicked and childish, Gerard brought their lips together once more only for a split second. The smirk on his face was teasing. 

"Let your kiss confess this is happiness, darling, and put all your dreams away. . ."

The moment the record stopped Frank was rushing to the device. He removed the record and placed it back in it's sleeve before rubbing his hand over it's shiny cover. 

"Wanna see my collection?" He asked raising his brows suggestively towards Gerard 

"Collection of what?" Gerard asked mimicking his tone. 

"Records." Frank said matter of factly. "What else you perv?" 

He asked playfully. He was on his knees now, tugging at something hidden under the small, wooden table that the record player had ben sitting on top of. There was a basket filled with vinyl records. Gerard quickly noticed many Frank Sinatra covers along with Doris Day and other artists. The boy dragged out the seemingly heavy basket ungracefully, falling onto the ground when it was revealed.   
Recollecting himself he flipped through the covers with quick fingers before landing on one and sliding it out. The vinyl read "Young-At-Heart " and Frank held it to his chest with a smile. 

"My dad really liked Frank Sinatra." He said with an unreadable tone. "Which is funny." He said pausing and smirking to himself. 

"Why? Why's it funny?" Gerard asked. 

"Cause his name was Frank too. So's mine, obviously. I'm a Jr.," He said with a thoughtful expression "I ever tell you that?" 

Gerard shook his head. "No, never. Though you don't talk much about your family."

Gerard regreted his words once they left his mouth. He didn't want to pry though Frank was such a mystery. Not that he should be as interested as he was. He found himself wondering constantly about his boy, maybe the lack of intrigue in his own life had caused this dangerous curiosity. 

"There's nothing to say." 

"Well, I'm sure there is." Gerard pressed. Frank seemed frustrated now. He was small, sitting on his knees like that, the record in his hands forgotten. Gerard moved from the boy's bed to sit near him on the floor. Testing his bounds he stroked over the soft skin of Frank's cheek before placing a kiss on the warm skin. Frank's smile had returned at that and he quickly turned to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. Gerard was knocked back onto his elbows and Frank took that opportunity to straddle him. Frank was the first to pull away surprisingly, keeping eye contact as he spoke. 

"My dad was a good man till he met alcohol, it ruined him." 

Gerard was still in a daze though he nodded, telling Frank to go on even as his head was fogged. 

"When he was drunk he'd pick fights with my mom, he didn't touch her though. Never, they just yelled alot."

Gerard tried to find the appropriate words but there were none. His hand found it's way to Franks and he gripped gently to show him he understood. 

Frank's eyes wandered, anywhere but to Gerard's. Landing on their intertwined fingers. "Dinner's probably done."

"Ah, yes." Gerard agreed, "Your aunt actually sent me down to bring you," 

"Mmh, race you to the kitchen." He said, all traces of mourning for his father washed away by his usual vibrant playfulness. 

Gerard was stilled by the surprise of Frank's quick mode as he ran on bare feet to the kitchen leaving a Gerard's hand cold. 

Gerard's arms latched around the younger's waist lifting hum with ease. Frank squealed, making his Aunt drop a wooden spoon onto the counter. 

"Frank" She says. The palm of her hand slams down onto the surface harsh enough to make a soft 'bang' and her eyes close like shes recuperating from her fright. 

Gerard pauses with Frank still in his arms, feeling scolded himself though Franks laughter continues though as if nothing had occurred.

"Uhm, Gerard !" She speaks over her nephew's giggles, her smile is desperate like she's trying to keep it together.

He places the boy down as gentle as he can as he wriggles defiantly. 

"I do hope that you enjoy pasta, it's my nonna's recipe. I like to think I'm rather talented in the kitchen." She brags. 

"Pasta sounds lovely." Gerard assured her. "Smells lovely too." 

"That's how she tricks you. The smell. Taste is a whole 'nother story." Frank chimes in from his spot at the table. His legs are spread, one knee is pressed against his chest as the other lays dangling. It's far from mannerly but Gerard couldn't imagine him any other way.


End file.
